lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Dalish Cracker
(fillable)}} This article is about a party gift, if you expected something to eat, check here. Dalish crackers are a must for each and every Middle-earth party. They were added in and changed in . They come in 5 different colours: Red, blue, green, silver and gold. All colours work in the same way, and do not differ much in what items they contain or how much they cost. Obtaining There are two ways to get crackers: One is to purchase already sealed crackers from Dalish merchants. They may seem expensive, but the fun they impart is definitively worth the money. Besides, some of the treasures they hold may more than pay for the cost of the cracker. The other way to get them is crafting them on the , filling with your own stuff and sealing them yourself. Crafting Unsealed crackers can be crafted since . You need two pieces of , one piece of gunpowder, and one piece of dye according to the desired colour of the cracker. The "silver" cracker is crafted with white, the "golden" one with yellow dye. }} Sealing You can fill your unsealed crackers with whatever you want. Specially named items make a nice surprise, but be aware: Pouches cannot be sealed in crackers as of Beta 31. Other treasures, however, are just fine to be sealed. To fill it, just right-click the unsealed cracker to open the GUI, move up to three items of your choice into the slots, then seal it by clicking the "Seal Cracker" button. You can't seal empty crackers. Once sealed, you can't change the contents any more. The cracker now displays "Sealed by player name" in the tooltips instead of "Sealed by Dalish toymakers". Usage To use a sealed cracker, put it into your hand, right-click and hold until it bursts open with a loud bang. The cracker will be replaced by the item(s) it contained. When you open a cracker, you'll get one or more surprises. If your inventory is full, additional items land on the ground near you. Items will not be automatically sorted into your pouches. 100 toymaker crackers will yield an average of about 176 items when opened. Contents of toymaker crackers The following list shows which items you can get out of the toymaker crackers, and the average amount you'll get when you open 100 crackers. Keep in mind that you sometimes get more than one piece of a certain item per cracker or even two different items. Warning: If you don't want to spoil the surprise, leave the list collapsed. Ideas for your own crackers Here are some ideas, what you can put inside your own crackers: Warning: If you've got your own ideas, leave the list collapsed. *Coal or dirt - To prank someone, rename some pieces, so they don't stack with the others. *Rings - Dwarven and Hobbit marriage rings, gold, silver and mithril rings, perhaps renamed "forever yours". *Taurethrim amulet - for those few lucky people at the party. *Four leaf clover - for more lucky people. *Hats - Dyed vanilla leather hats, party hats, dyed hats with feathers, Near Harad warlord helmets, Rohirrim marshal helmets, Gundabad Uruk helmets, , etc. * *Flowers - There are so many flowers. *Exploding termites - More bang for your buck. *Miniature Christmas trees! - Also known as or nettles. *Tasty snacks! - A succulent surprise. Marchpane, , roast chestnuts, cram etc. Kebab is of course out of the question. *Alcohol - A bottle of vodka, kvass, or cherry liqueur to enjoy the Christmas festivities. (Possibly poisoned) *A mystery web - Double the mystery, double the fun. *A rolling pin - Don't ask. *Jokes! - Scrape together your most horrible, most unoriginal jokes and write them in . Now put the books in crackers, hide somewhere, and ignore the screams. In hindsight, it may be a little inhumane. *Pretty rocks - A piece of gulduril, , , glowstone, , etc. *Matches - Useful for setting empty Christmas stockings on fire. Sometimes Santa can really just be discriminatory towards evil people. *Hobbit pipes and pipeweed - Make sure to label them with 'Danger, may cause lung cancer'. *Sling and pebbles - A good toy. History *Mevans made them fillable in , implementing a suggestion of a wiki contributor. Trivia The anglo-saxon gyfu-rune ᚷ (= letter G) means "gift" or "generosity". Tolkien used those ᚱᚢᚾᛖᛋ for some texts in the initial drafts of "The Lord of the Rings", later on, he replaced them by cirth runes. Category:Dale Category:Items